Sadness in Black Abyss
by Teffigunner919
Summary: A young women is tricked into believing that her most trusted friends secretly hate her. She makes the mistake of turning her heart over to the Darkness. Parings- KairixSora, OCxRiku, OCxTidus. please review.


This is remake of my old story. It didn't get much of a response, so I re-wrote the whole thing. Hope this one is better than the last one. Anyways hope you like it. Read and enjoy! Don't forget to review, because if I don't get reviews, you don't get chapter 2.

Sadness in Black Abyss  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Need of Love  
  
The six of them stood back to back, in ready fighting stance. The black monsters surrounded them. Hissing and growling, their glowing yellow eyes fixed on each of the six fighters. The icy cold rain seeped through their clothes, soaking them down to the bone. The thunder clashed and the lighting brightened the black sky. The six fighters were ready to kill and as soon as the Heartless attacked, they fought. One by one, the Heartless fell, but there were too many. At least a thousand were summoned to the black city. The fighters tried to stand their ground, but the Heartless could easily pick out the weakest and attacked her. She wasn't a very good fighter, but the highest level of a shooter. But without her powerful guns she was helpless. She was surrounded in a second and she was cut off from the rest of her gang. She shot at them without hesitation, but there were too many and she didn't have enough ammunition. She soon ran out and was totally helpless. She screamed as the claws and teeth of the vicious creatures tore through her clothing and ripped at her flesh.  
  
Out of rage a blond young man slaughtered the surrounding Heartless and ran to his fallen comrade. The others followed, killing the Heartless as they went. Soon they made their way to their strayed friend and found that she was hurt, but alive. She was curled into a ball on the ground. She was shivering out of fear, and was crying.  
  
"Teffi. It's okay they're gone." A young man ran over to her side. He had wild chestnut hair that was dripping with rain. He placed a gloved hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah we killed them all." A young woman around the age of twenty-one named Brittney replied swinging her Hell Blade over her shoulder.  
  
"We should head back before the Heartless come to avenge their dead buddies." Another young man named Riku said swinging his two steal swords at his sides  
  
"Yeah and we need to get Teffi some medicine for those scratches." A young woman with brilliant ruby locks suggested holding her black mage staff behind her.  
  
They all headed back towards the hotel that they now lived in. They seemed very proud of the Heartless defeat, everyone except Teffi. She didn't feel much like celebrating. Being of the mere age of nineteen, Teffi was the youngest girl out of the group. Her comrades considered her weak and she knew it to be true.  
  
"Every time we go into battle I always end up being saved. I'm sick of being a weakling. I want to be able to defend myself and not ask for someone's help." She thought as she slowly walked behind her friends.  
  
Once back home the kids were free to do as they pleased. Kairi and Brittney played a game of cards, Riku was taking a well-deserved nap, Tidus was polishing his sword, Sora was reading a book, and Teffi was tending to her wounds. Dabbing her scrapes with a little swab of cotton, Teffi cleaned and dressed her wounds quickly. Not wanting to disturb anyone, she quietly gathered up the First Aid Kit and a pair of clean dry clothes and crept off to the bathroom. Teffi carefully closed the door behind her not wanting it to make too much noise. Once locked in the bathroom, she placed the first aid back under the cabinet, and set her clothes on the marble counter. She stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself. Gazing back at her was a girl with lightly tanned skin, golden sun hair, and ocean blue eyes. She was sight to behold, and had a personality to match it. Always smiling and looking cheery, but deep down she was dying. Her soul tormented her from the inside, she felt like her friends didn't love her. She could tell they didn't really like that much. She knew Riku didn't like her, he was always cold towards her, Sora was the same way, Tidus mostly ignored her, Kairi wouldn't listen to her half the time, and Brittney would pay little attention to her. She stared at the girl in the mirror, "This isn't me. How could I look like this and feel this bad?" She whispered to herself.  
  
Teffi walked over to the tub, twisted the shinny silver knob, and watched as a steamy flow of warm water poured out. When the tub was full enough she twisted the knob again, stopping the flow of water. Unbuckling her black leather belt, she slipped out of her soaked blue jeans, and then pulled her red shirt over her head revealing a model perfect body. She walked back in front of the mirror, and looked her body over with a great deal of disappoint. To Teffi, she was the ugliest thing she had ever seen in her life. Bending her arms so they would reach behind her back, Teffi unlatched her bra and let it fall from her body, and she then slipped her lower underwear off. Standing nude in front of the mirror, Teffi almost cried. Before her was her reflection, a beautiful golden blond girl was looking back at her, in her eyes her reflection was hideous. All she wanted to do was to shatter that mirror and destroy her reflection.  
  
She turned away from the mirror and slipped into the warm bath water. A tingle washed though her body. She could finally relax as she pulled the ponytail holder from her hair, letting each little strand of gold fall over her shoulders. Sinking low into the water, she let all her aches float away, even if it was just for a little while. Her hair drifted on the surface like foam on the waves.  
  
"Maybe I could just float away." She said siting up in the bath.  
  
She took a little bottle and spilled a gooey substance into her palm. Lathering her stringy wet hair with soapy shampoo, a faint sent of lavender and jasmine filled the small tiled room. Teffi dipped her lather soaked hair into the soapy water of the bath and rinsed it all away. After rinsing away the soap, Teffi crawled out of the water, wrapped a dry bath towel around her trembling body and emptied the water from the bathtub. She quickly dried her body and pulled on her clean clothes. Wrapping the towel around her hair and squeezing as much as she could from it, Teffi left the bathroom and walked down the hall to where her friends were sitting. Tidus was sitting in the gray armchair, Kairi sat on Sora's lap on the floor, and Brittney was sitting next to Riku and the couch.  
  
"No room for me." She thought as she walked past them to her bedroom. (Which she shared with Brittney and Kairi) They didn't even notice she went by them, for they were engrossed in conversation about something she really didn't care about. Slumping down on her bed, Teffi pulled her little black backpack from under her bed, and slipped out a book. She loved to read and would dive into a good book for hours on end, that is until the group had do go out and train. Teffi hated fighting and didn't want to train for it, but she was weak. She knew it and so did everyone else. Riku once told her that if she didn't take her training seriously, she could be killed. So she trained and failed at it, and failed at fighting every time. Usually she was cornered by the Heartless and was cut off from her friends. They could smell fear and Teffi was the one who feared the Heartless the most. And every time someone had to come to her aid. Every single time she would be rescued, as much as she hated it, Teffi wanted to just once be able to save someone instead of the other way around.  
  
"Just once would I like to be the Heroine." She said as she flipped open the leather bound book and found her place. She soon was drowning in the pages, immersed in complete fantasy. Until Brittney slammed the door against the wall causing Teffi to jump.  
  
"What?" Teffi asked looking down and her book again  
  
"Come on. We have to go." Brittney commanded  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Go train stupid."  
  
"What if I don't want to."  
  
Brittney was quite for a moment. She never heard Teffi abject before. As far as Brittney could tell, Teffi loved to train. There wasn't a moment on the battlefield when Teffi didn't like shooting at things.  
  
"But we have to if we want to beat the Heat..."  
  
"If we want to beat the Heartless." Teffi responded in an annoyed tone. "Well what if I don't want to go fight the stupid Heartless?"  
  
"Teffi, we have to if we want to get home."  
  
"So far we aren't winning!" Teffi shouted back, by now the other five were standing in the doorway behind Brittney.  
  
"God what's your problem?" Sora asked  
  
"What's my problem? Heh gees. You want to know what my problem is!? Everything!" She shouted back. Teffi stormed out of the room, black rain coat in hand, past everyone and slammed the front door behind her as she left.  
  
What in the heck is with her?" Kairi asked baffled by what had just accrued along with everyone else.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Teffi was out wondering around the lonely city.  
  
"I hate this place." She said wanting someone to hear her. "No one cares about what happens to me. No one does and no one ever will!" She screamed as she forcefully kicked the pavement before her feet. It didn't help her any. She stood there icy rain dripping down her body and watched the ground. A single tear slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks. All she wanted was to be loved, loved by anyone she didn't care who it was. She picked up her pace when she heard her friends calling her. She stared to run when she saw them around the corner.  
  
"They're probably going to tell me they hate me for yelling back at them." She told herself as tears spilled down her cheeks. She ran, not caring where she was going, until she rounded so many corners that she became lost. She wondered around until she turned down a dead end alley. There she sat on the cold ground hugging her knees to her chest and cried.  
  
"I hate this place. I hate myself. Everyone else hates me. Why can't I just die?"  
  
"Do all humans think this highly of themselves?"  
  
Teffi's head shot up. There before her was a figure shrouded in black attire.

That's it for the first chapter. Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
